


Of Diaries and Dire Situations

by Goat_Emperor_and_Lesbian



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Amity's diary, Diary, F/F, I'm horny leave me alone, Not Really?, Set in episode 7, Sort of? - Freeform, The author doesn't know what she's doing, The blight twins, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Emperor_and_Lesbian/pseuds/Goat_Emperor_and_Lesbian
Summary: If Emira and Edric never drew on the Otabin book and if they hadn't realised Luz found the diary and had decided to just leave, and if Amity wrote some more,,,, intimate things in her diary, and if Luz accidentally read/listened to them.*EDIT*Ohmygod okay so I've been super busy and essentially forgot about this (even though I had already started writing the 2nd chapter) and like ahhhh!!! I'm so sorry to everyone who asked for more. I literally didn't expect this to be seen by so many people, especially since it was a stupid idea and a really rushed plot and story I wrote in the middle of a break-down. I will be continuing it!! I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff recently and I've been struggling but there will be more!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 204





	Of Diaries and Dire Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature just in case? Idk what classifies as Mature?  
> This started as some random idea when I first watched the episode and it spiralled on from there. I'm only at episode ten while writing this but whO boy I love this show.  
> Also I'm a horny teenage lesbian and Luz and Amity are really pretty, leave me be.

Luz really wanted to leave. Yeah, she had made some friends and they were cool, but this was a bit too far. Pulling pranks on people is one thing, but taking someone's personal diary and showing it to everyone? Completely different story. So when she found Amity's diary among "The Good Witch Azura" books, she understandably tried to hide it.

And it worked!

Emira and Edric were still searching the shelves looking for it when suddenly there was a loud noise from somewhere else in the library. Luz became very alarmed very quickly, but Emira and Edric were a lot less fazed.

"Ugh it's not here. We should probably go." Edric shrugged. "After all, don't wanna get caught."

"Yeah." Emira sighed. "Welp. Seeya shorty."

And then they left. They didn't even take Luz with them. Luz was left in the book nook, clutching Amity's diary, and she was completely alone. She didn't know why at the time, but something about that made her heart race in a way that wasn't completely bad.

Luz let out a sigh of relief. _Well that was terrifying._

She started walking towards the exit of the hideout before realising the diary still in her hand. Luz stared at it for a second before turning back around, intending to return it back to the shelf she found it on. Just before she got there though, she tripped on something on the barely lit floor and fell, the book slipping out of her grasp.

All Luz saw was the book open on the floor before the room was filled with a soft green glow which was quickly replaced by a different glow coming from a mini Amity hologram hovering above the pages. 

In these few moments, Luz realised that she couldn't move. She had somehow fallen into a net of sorts that had been tucked in the corner and got tangled up in it. **Very** tangled up. Her left arm was trapped by her side and her right arm was trapped a bit below her stomach, essentially at her crotch. Her legs were trapped together at a bent angle that prevented her from being able to get up or do anything. The only sort of movement she was capable of was rolling onto her back, which she did.

After fulling realising and assessing her predicament, Luz noticed that Amity's diary had been talking the entire time and that the entry it had been reading seemingly just finished. Luz heard the rustling of pages that made it apparent that the book had magically turned to the next page. 

"Uh hi. Hello." Amity's voice narrated from the book "Originally I wasn't going to write this, but... I guess I am now anyway. Not that it matters.... This diary is a secret." 

_Oh no. This was bad._

"Anyway." The voice continued. "I. Um. How do I put this? I-"

The voice seemed to pause, as if embarrassed, and if Luz didn't know it was simply narrating words on paper she could have sworn it stuttered. 

"I sort of uh. Wow this is harder than I thought. I'll just say it. What's that human term? Rip the bandaid off or something? Yeah, that."

Luz knew she shouldn't be hearing this and damn it she was trying to get out but all she succeeded in doing was wriggling aggressively on the floor. Even so, she held her breath in anticipation. What could be so hard for _Amity_ to write in a _secret_ diary?

"I masturbated for the first time today."

And suddenly all the breath left Luz's lungs. She had _not_ been expecting that.

_This was very, **very** bad. _

"And I guess I just wanted to write down what that was like, seeing as how I can't exactly talk to anybody about it."

Luz needed to get out of here. **Now**. It didn't matter that she thought Amity was really pretty, or that she potentially had a crush on her (the nice side of her, at least), or that she could feel a familiar and pleasant stirring low in her stomach, or that part of her _really_ wanted to hear the rest of this. None of that mattered. These were Amity's _private_ thoughts and experiences. She would **kill** Luz if she found out she had heard this, intentionally or not, and then they'd _never_ be friends. Luz squeezed her eyes tightly shut, as if that would somehow help.

"I- I started with touching myself gently. Light, teasing touches circling sensitive areas...."

_This could **not** be happening right now._

**Author's Note:**

> It sort of just ends because I wrote this on a whim and doubt anyone will read this anyway, but if anyone wants me to continue it I will do so gladly in the form of a 2nd chapter.


End file.
